ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Rearing
Category:Monster Rearing Monster Rearing is a feature of Mog Gardens in which players can raise monsters from childhood to maturity. When cared for properly, the monsters can provide the player with items, change appearances, and even confer a global bonus similar to Moghancements. Eligibility *Have all gathering locations at rank 4 or higher *Complete Jingly Dangler Once you meet the requirements you can speak to Green Thumb Moogle to begin Release the Fleece. Once you complete the quest line, ending with Cry Not, Caretaker, Monster Rearing will be fully unlocked. You will begin rearing a Sheep named "LittleSheep" by default. If you obtain Sakura and the Magic Spoon and complete Chacharoon's Cheer, Monster Rearing level 2 will be unlocked, allowing you to unlock "Cheer" bonuses from the monsters you raise. If you obtain Sakura and the Fountain and complete Trial of the Chacharoon, Monster Rearing level 3 will be unlocked, allowing you to raise two monsters at once. Monster Management * Talk to Chacharoon to receive a new monster. This can be done once per day, but only if you are not already rearing the maximum number of monsters (one, or two at level 3). * Possible species include: ** Sheep ** Rabbit ** Treant ** Lizard ** Cockatrice ** Raptor ** Eft ** Dhalmel ** Sea Monk ** Crab ** Uragnite ** Colibri * Monsters will come with randomly generated names until you give them a new name. ** Some names are not allowed, such as profane words, "ad", and "gm". * In the Personal Growth parental style, monsters will gradually mature every day, though their mood will gradually degrade. ** All new monsters received are set to this style by default. * In the Enjoying the Moment parental style, the monster's growth level will remain constant. * Talking to Chacharoon allows you to change which of your two monsters will be shown in the Mog Garden. ** Both monsters can be seen in the Rearing Grounds, which can be reached through Chacharoon, Green Thumb Moogle, Mog Dinghy, or walking through the ravine. * You may part with your monster permanently using two different methods. You can begin rearing a new monster immediately if you have not already today. * Feeding, interacting, or collecting items from substantially-matured monsters has a high chance of obtaining a "memento" from them. Chacharoon gains access to new "Cheers", which will confer a global bonus when activated. Each Cheer has a specific Shining Star cost to activate, and only one Cheer may be active at a time. ** In addition, Green Thumb Moogle will begin selling additional items according to mementos unlocked. ** See Rewards section for a list of cheers and items available. Monster Care * The monster's mood falls on a scale between "succumbing to darkness" and "beaming with pure contentment." It is somewhat difficult to achieve these extreme states, however. ** An interaction that "strongly resonates" with a monster that is "beaming with pure contentment" will reward you with Shining Stars. Food will not earn you Shining Stars. *** The status is removed after interacting with the monster, or collecting items from it, or after a day has passed. ** A monster that is "succumbing to darkness" will render all Mog Garden activities unusable, except for Flotsam. Only the following actions may be performed on a monster in this mood: *** Use moogle magic to improve the monster's mood. Requires an expenditure of Shining Stars, with the number increasing per use. *** The monster may be put down. * Once per day, you may interact with the monster. Interactions will have an effect on its mood, per the table below. * Once per day, you may feed the monster. Food causes it to mature quicker, and certain foods will affect its mood, per the table below. ** A monster at 1.5 stars of growth will "squirm uncontrollably" if you feed it one of two specific foods. *** One of the foods appears to have no effect, aside from improving the monster's mood and growth level. *** The other food will randomly cause it to evolve into its variant (e.g. Lamb -> Karakul) immediately after zoning. This probability is fairly high. ** A monster at 3 stars of growth will automatically evolve into the adult version with no variation (e.g. Lamb -> Sheep), roughly 5 days later if fed every day while on the Personal Growth parental style, or 10 days later if left alone on that style (or if fed every day on the Enjoying the Moment style). ** Adult monsters can continue growing until they reach 3 full stars (again). At this point, the Personal Growth parental style will have no effect on either its mood or its growth. *** Between Jan 15 and Feb 19 2015, a fully-matured Sheep would evolve normally into a Ram. This seems to no longer occur; instead, Great Boyahda Moss has been made easier to obtain. * Once per day, you may collect items from the monster. This will always "not go over well", unless the monster is "beaming with pure contentment." ** A baby monster will give its memento around 2 stars of growth. An adult monster will give its memento at around 1.5 stars of growth. ** See Rewards section for a list of items and Cheers obtainable. 'Feed' Rewards * When parting with your monster, choosing to Send It Back Home will earn you a gil reward and up to 4 Mog Garden items, depending on maturation level or player interaction. ** Cactus Stems, Tree Cuttings, Tree Saplings, Coalition Serum, Coalition Humus, Coalition Fertilizer, Star Sprinkles, Super Baitball ** Obtaining a new monster and then immediately sending it away results in no reward. * Choosing to Put It Down will earn you 1-3 italicized items. ** If you can "collect" any items that are tagged "Put down", please remove the tag. * All skill bonuses in the Cheer column refer to Skill Gain Rate. * Obtaining a memento from a monster unlocks a Chacharoon's Cheer and an item in Green Thumb Moogle's shop.